


Bad Blood

by Tortellini



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempt at Humor, Body Horror, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fear, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Horror, Humor, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Mental Anguish, Psychological Horror, Secret Identity, Secrets, Some Humor, Supernatural Elements, Werewolf Reveal, Werewolf Turning, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-28 21:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10839594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Greg Lestrade reflects on a crazy, dangerous secret he has, and how actually not telling anyone ended up hurting one of his best friends.Oneshot/drabble





	Bad Blood

You'd never believe it, truly. If Gregory Christopher Lestrade told the truth, he prepared himself to get laughed at—even by his closest friends and coworkers.

He knew they didn't mean any harm. Yet he was one hundred percent serious.

Because...his bad mood wasn't just because of life being shitty—it was uncontrollable sometimes. And those huge gauges in his arms and legs (and back, if you looked)? They weren't from work. The awful bags under his brown eyes? Not normal circumstances.

None of these were from normal circumstances.

His friends didn't believe him. Sherlock scoffed at him (he expected no less), John looked like he thought he should get his head examined (not in a mean way, but in a pitying/concerned way, which was possibly worse). And Molly...he didn't know what his Molly though of him. But he hid it.

He hid his pain. Yep. All good.

Until he lost himself. He...he bit John...!

A bit not good, mates.


End file.
